How to Get a Mate
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Just when Koga thought he would never find the proper mate he stumbles across a beautiful and feisty half dog demon girl injured in the forest, after convincing Inuyasha to stay a while he tries to claim her as his. Koga must now go through the steps to win her over. KOGA X FEM INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, now on with the show**

STEP 1 FINDING YOUR IDEAL MATE

Koga sat in his personal cave going over a few scrolls and hand drawn maps. As chief of the wolf demon tribe he had a lot of important decisions to make and issues to resolve. One of which was the need to find a mate for himself, though he didn't want just any woman. What Koga desired was a woman that was beautiful and strong, a woman that would stand up and challenge him and not just cower before him like all the others. If he could just find someone who fit those categories then everything would be perfect.

The other pressing issue was to decide whether or not to get involved with the neighboring war between the dog demon lord Sesshomaru, and the panther demon tribe. Sesshomaru was the one who requested an alliance with the wolf demons, but Koga was not so sure it was such a good idea. He didn't want to lose any of his fellow wolves just so some arrogant dog could keep some of his lands, however if he agreed his tribe would have the protection of the dog demons and no one would ever start anything with the wolves for a long time.

He rubbed his head in frustration and decided to leave the matters alone for now and go get some fresh air. Koga stepped out of the caves and greeted some of his brethren and underlings that he passed. Once outside he used his natural strength and speed to run down the mountain and into the forests bellow.

Koga truly enjoyed running, the rush of adrenalin and the feeling of the wind rushing passed him made him feel more like the proud wolf he was. As he ran through the forest he caught an unusual scent a short distance, and wanting to satisfy his curiosity he went to go find it. The closer Koga got the stronger the scent became; eventually he started to smell blood mixed into it which made him move faster to the source of it. He ended up in a clearing and in the center was the eviscerated corpse of a snake demon. However it wasn't the demon body he was looking for, the scent he was following that lead away from the dead snake was much more sweet and enticing. Koga followed a trail of blood that he figured led to whatever was giving off that wonderful scent.

Leaning against a tree was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had long flowing snowy white hair with red ribbons tied around her side locks, lightly sun kissed skin, and large golden eyes. The girl wore some sort of bright red kimono with baggy sleeves that was modified to work as a short skirt trimmed with white lace frills showing off her bare, slender legs, there was some sort of orange sash tied in bow wrapped tightly around her slim waist and a piece of black string leather tied around her elegant neck in a bow with two bells attached to the ends.

Koga's eyes kept going up and down her slim from her bare feet, past her full breasts and right to the top of her head where he then noticed a pair of dog ears on her head that made him realize she was a half demon. He also noticed she was badly wounded and bleeding from her side.

"Hey are you alright" the wolf demon asked as he slowly approached the half demon. The girl whipped her head up and growled at him.

"Stay away!"

"Listen your hurt, I can help" he held his hands up to show that he meant no harm as he came closer.

"I said stay away wolf!" the half demon tried to claw at him, but the blood loss and fatigue made her movements too slow. Koga easily caught her wrist before it could strike him and pulled her off the tree. She attempted to struggle out of his hold making her wounds worse.

"Will you stop that you're injured and I'm trying to help you" Koga said attempting to calm her down.

"Yeah right you just" she suddenly collapsed onto him out cold; Koga caught her trying not to aggravate the wound any further. Picking her up bridal style he couldn't help but examine her lovely features, but now wasn't the time to admire the beautiful half demon. Taking off he ran back to the wolf den and ordered the pack healer to take a look at her. The healer ended up kicking him out when he said that treating her wounds would require removing her clothes. Koga reluctantly left to go busy himself with other things before checking on his guest later.

Later that evening when the sun was setting he made his way back to the healers den to see if the half demon was alright and awake, and to get the girl's name. Walking into the cave unannounced he was met with the sight of an almost completely nude girl sitting and a fur mat, wearing only her underwear and a few bandages covering her stomach. She turned red in embarrassment and quickly covered her exposed breasts.

"You perverted bastard!" She yelled.

"S-sorry" Koga blushed and turned around to give her some privacy. The healer respectfully handed the girl her clothes that she quickly changed into.

"Why am I here?" she asked as Koga turned around to see her dressed in the outfit from before.

"You are in wolf demon territory, so I'll be asking the questions here" Koga said rather smugly, "Firstly who are you?"

"That's none of your business, now goodbye" She made her way to the entrance and attempted to leave but the wolf demon stood in her way, "Move it flea bag".

"No, I brought you here and had you healed, the least you could do is tell me your name" Koga crossed his arms and stood his ground in front of the pretty half demon's glare.

"Inuyasha, there happy"

"Inuyasha huh, cute name" he commented earning a blush from the girl that he found adorable. She attempted to leave again, but Koga still wouldn't let her.

"So why are you here?"

"Just passing through" she said glaring up at him. Koga thought she looked similar to Sesshomaru and at first believed she may have been sent here to negotiate the alliance.

"Did Sesshomaru send you?"

"I don't have anything to do with that bastard!", Koga inquired about that and she reluctantly explained that he was her older half-brother, she also explained how he hated her and threatened to kill her if he ever saw her. That was why she was passing through Koga's territory apparently Sesshomaru was looking for her and she had to flee for her life.

"So you're on the run then" Koga summarized and Inuyasha nodded her head.

"Well it's decided then!" the wolf demon explained.

"Wait what's decided" she looked at him suspicious of what he was up to.

"You'll be staying here" Koga grabbed her hand and led her through the caves.

"What, the hell I am!"

"If Sesshomaru is after you, why not hide out here for a while, me and the wolves can block out your scent, and this is the last place he would think to look" Koga explained leaving no room for argument.

"Well you wolves do smell very bad" she said, Koga scoffed at that, "Why would you help me though, what's in it for you?" Koga suddenly stopped and turned around slowly moving closer to Inuyasha, whom backed up until she was pressed against the cave wall. He placed both hands on the wall behind her to keep the half demon from escaping and leaned in close.

"Do I need a reason to help a beautiful girl like you" he whispered into her furry ear. Inuyasha's face turned nearly as red as her outfit. She quickly shoved him away calling him a pervert, though Koga just laughed at making her so flustered.

"So I'll take that as a yes to you staying here"

"Just for a while" she mumbled storming passed him. Koga watched her long tan legs as she walked; his eyes went up further to her hips that swayed in such a tantalizing way. Koga had never met a girl like this before, not only was she beautiful, but she actually stood up to him in a way no other has, she had such a fiery personality that he felt compelled to possess. 'Oh yes I'm definitely making her mine' Koga thought following after her thinking he had found his future mate.

Koga introduced her to the other members of the pack and told them that she would be staying here for a while. He actually had to suppress the urge to growl at his fellow wolves that dared to look at Inuyasha's body, he didn't want anybody else staring at what would soon be his. Night soon fell and everybody went to a den to sleep.

"So where the hell am I supposed to sleep flea bag?" Inuyasha asked, Koga just smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You'll be staying with me in my personal den puppy" he said almost seductively as he led her to their destination.

"Not a chance!" She attempted to push him away, but Koga just held on tighter.

"Look it's the best place in the caves for you to sleep and also has the most room" Koga explained practically dragging Inuyasha. They arrived in a quit spacious cave with a floor covered in furs, Inuyasha noticed the area covered in thicker furs and realized that must have been the bed. Walking over to it she laid down and turn over to watch the wolf demon take off his chest armor and untied his hair leaving him completely topless wearing only his fur pelt. She couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles and long dark hair that splayed across his broad shoulders. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but she found the wolf ridiculously hot.

"See something you like?" he said noticing that the half demon was checking him out. That was fine by him because he was staring at her all laid out on his bed and imagining all sorts of fun things he would eventually do with her.

"Shut up", Inuyasha blushed turning around to face the opposite side of the bed. Koga lay on the furs next to her and nearly laughed when Inuyasha scooted as far away as possible.

"You try anything when I'm sleeping and I'll tear your arm off!" She growled at him from her side of the bed. Koga just chuckled finding her threat more cute than scary.

"Wouldn't dream of it", in actuality Koga waited for Inuyasha to drift into a deep sleep before reaching over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to where her back was up against his bare chest. He curled around her smaller frame and buried his face in her hair. 'Damn she smells good', he thought as he fell asleep cuddled up to his intended mate.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

The other pack members watched their leader Koga walk around the wolf den with an angry Inuyasha trailing behind glaring daggers at his back. The reason they were staring was because Koga was sporting a nasty black eye which was odd since none of them have seen such an injury on him before.

"Hey Koga good morning", Ginta said walking up to the pair he looked over at the lovely Inuyasha seeing see looked just as beautiful as when he saw her yesterday, he also noticed that Koga had marked her with his scent. That came as quite the surprise that Koga had romantic interest in a girl that he recently met, but he also knew that Koga follows through with everything and if he seriously wanted Inuyasha he would definitely have her eventually.

"Good morning milady", he greeted the wolf chief's future mate with respect, while Koga growled lowly in approval.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to take a bath", Inuyasha walked out of the entrance of the cave to one of the hot springs she smelled nearby, but not before tossing one more threat directed at Koga over her shoulder, "If you follow me I'll kill you". Koga chuckled watching her leave, actually considering if risking his life was worth getting a peak at her, in the end he decided to be patient once he mated with Inuyasha he could look at her body all he wanted.

"Sir what the hell happened to your eye?", Ginta snapped him out of his perverted thoughts and made him remember what happened earlier.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER

Koga woke up with his arms full of Inuyasha reluctantly letting her go he smiled watching her roll over on her back still asleep. Now that she was not scowling at him he could admire how cute she looked as she slept peacefully. Koga's eyes moved across her face finally landing on her full pink lips that were slightly parted, and suddenly he found himself leaning over her about to kiss Inuyasha. Just an inch away Koga was about to claim her lips when Inuyasha began to stir awake. Koga froze and watched her golden eyes open and stare directly into his.

Inuyasha woke surprisingly well rested; I guess sleeping on a bed of furs is much more comfortably than sleeping in a tree. The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was another set of familiar sky blue eyes inches away from her. Inuyasha realized that it was Koga and another thing she realized was his warm breath on her lips and after that it didn't take long to figure out what he was about to do while she was asleep nor did it take long to bring her fist up and punch him in the face.

"OW!" he jumped away covering his eye, Inuyasha yawned cutely and smirked at him while giving a sarcastic good morning, "What was that for?"

"You deserved it for trying to molest me in my sleep", she said pointing at him accusingly.

"Not my fault that you look so damn hot", Koga meant to just think that but ended up saying it out loud. Inuyasha's face lit up and then tried to hit him again for saying something so embarrassing. The wolf just laughed while running out of the den with an angry blushing Inuyasha behind him.

* * *

**I probably shouldn't be posting a new story since I have so many that are still in progress, but whatever. This has just been in a folder collecting imaginary dust for some time might as well get it out so someone can enjoy it. Its all just pure sillyness and playful romance between Koga and a female Inuyasha.**

**I'm hoping to write a sex scene for this soon but not too soon, mainly because I want to write one for Magic Cat, but I don't want to screw it up and ruin the story, so this story will be my practice run at it while I have fun with other ideas.**

**This story was inspired by this fanart pic(above) I saw of a female Inuyasha that I thought looked adorable I don't know who draws them but its very well done and not weird looking like most female Inuyasha art I've seen.**

**Thank you for reading let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

STEP 2: COURTING-PHASE 1-GETTING HER ATTENTION

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the steaming hot water of the springs thinking about all that recently happened. She was just trying to go about her normal business of wandering from place to place since she didn't have a home, when one day she heard a rumor that her cold bastard of an older brother was looking for her and even had offered a reward for anyone who knew of her location. That didn't sound good because the first time she met her brother when she was a little girl, he told her she was forbidden from entering his lands and that he would kill her if ever saw her again.

So Inuyasha spent her life moving about and always avoiding Sesshomaru, trying to find a place to call home, which was difficult being a half demon she didn't fit in anywhere. She was actually resigned to spend the rest of her days wandering this world and never finding her place.

Now her older brother wanted to find her badly, which was frightening. She believed that Sesshomaru most likely wanted to kill her once and for all and was tired of waiting for an excuse to. So Inuyasha decided to travel north and eventually see about crossing the sea to another land where he wouldn't look for her. She had reached the northern mountains where she was caught off guard by a snake demon, trying to find a safe haven to recover and instead she passes out in front of a wolf demon expecting to die.

She remembered waking up in a cave completely undressed with her wounds bandaged and almost healed. Inuyasha found out the wolf demon that saved her was the chief of the wolf demon tribe and he invited her to lay low in the mountains with him for a while. It was actually a smart idea to stay here for now at least until Sesshomaru gives up the hunt.

Inuyasha growled while sinking herself to her chin in the water. She also found out that Koga was a complete pervert; the bastard had the nerve to try and make a pass at her while she slept. She blushed thinking how the shirtless wolf demon was practically on top of her for a moment. Being a half demon humans were afraid of her and demons despised her, so she wasn't used to getting any sort of positive attention, especially from a handsome looking demon like Koga. She decided to be careful, obviously Koga wanted something from her, she figured out that he knew Sesshomaru by how he mentioned him, so he might be planning on selling her out to curry favor with the demon lord.

Getting out of the hot spring Inuyasha shook herself dry and put her clothes back on. She then blushed when she looked down at her short skirt thinking back to how Koga kept staring at her legs yesterday.

"I'm starting to regret my choice of outfit, but at least I can move around easily", she sighed and headed back to the caves to mister 'I can't keep my eyes to myself' Koga. Didn't have to look much because he landed right in front of her out of nowhere, making Inuyasha gasped surprised.

"Well hey beautiful!", the wolf said.

"Don't scare me like that you asshole!", Inuyasha yelled at him.

"So what are doing today Inuyasha", he stepped closer to her.

"Staying away from you", she stepped back to get some breathing room, but Koga just moved forward not letting her slip away that easily.

"How about you hang out with me today, I can show you around some more", it didn't sound like he was leaving room for argument in that regard.

"Fine, whatever", she said annoyed. Koga grinned and grabbed her shoulder to lead her around the mountain. She growled at him and shook his arm off, as they wandered about Koga made sure to walk a little ahead of her to keep himself in her sight at all times, he even made sure that she didn't look at any other wolf for more than a few seconds. He wanted Inuyasha's attention solely on him if he had any chance at winning her over. Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't getting what he was trying to do and getting a little tired of her obliviousness Koga decided to take things up a few notches.

Koga had led Inuyasha out to the forest where he caught a few deer in an effort to impress her. He tossed the carcasses in front of Inuyasha proudly when he was done.

"What do you think of that?", he said with a cocky smirk.

"I think it took too long", she said off handed making Koga's smile drop, she wasn't really paying that much attention, so the wolf decided he would have to fix that. His smirk suddenly reappeared when an idea popped in his head.

"Oh so you like speed then", she nodded his head looking at him confused, "Very well let me just remove this so it doesn't slow me down", Koga took off his chest armor revealing his tanned abs and pecs that glistened covered in a layer of sweat. Inuyasha's jaw dropped from the sight and could only stare red faced as he ran after another deer and brought to her dead in just a few short moments.

"So how was that?", he asked same cocky smirk from before.

"Um that was nice", Inuyasha said dreamily, with a stupefied smile, she couldn't take her eyes off the topless wolf.

"Nice huh?", she suddenly snapped out of the trance. He watched Inuyasha turn around and run off so she didn't say anything else embarrassing. "I think that got her attention", he laughed and ordered some wolves to bring the deer he caught back to the caves.

It didn't take long to catch back up to his intended; he found her running through the forest. Koga was impressed by her speed and agility, it just made her even more desirable in his eyes. He decided to have a little fun with her, by dashing in front of Inuyasha making her halt in her tracks. She nearly tripped but luckily the wolf caught her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shoved him away.

"Is that any way to thank someone who caught you from falling?", he responded arrogantly.

"You're the one that made me trip you ass!"

"Perhaps I did sweet heart"

"Would do you want, and don't call me that", she crossed her arms defiantly. Koga wished to say 'I want you', so badly, but he resisted from speaking his mind.

"Want to play a game?", he asked.

"What game?", she looked at him with her big sparkling golden eyes in a curious way that he found down right cute and wanted to see on her all the time. Koga smiled at the lovely half demon and lightly tapped her forehead with his finger.

"Tag, you're it", he ran off in a sudden whirlwind leaving Inuyasha stunned and holding her skirt from getting blown upwards by the gust.

"Fine you're on!", she ran off after the tornado challenge accepted.

Half an hour later she still failed to tag Koga back. There were a few close calls, but he always managed to quickly slip away. Every time it looked like she was about to tag him he would dodge in a burst of speed that Inuyasha had trouble tracking.

"What's the matter puppy, am I too fast for you?", the wolf taunted.

"Shut up and stay still!" she dove at him, but he moved out of the way causing her to land face first in the soft grass with a light thud.

"You won't be able to catch me, you're too slow", he chuckled stopping to look at where she landed to revel in his victory. Koga was about to say more, but stopped when he heard what sounded like crying coming from the girl face down on the grass. Inuyasha was quietly sobbing face buried in her arms, and suddenly Koga felt like a piece of shit.

"Hey, I'm sorry please stop crying!", he ran over to her and picked up wrapping his arms around her body in a tender embrace, but she still kept her face hidden from.

"You asshole!", she sobbed into his chest.

"I shouldn't have made fun of you forgive me", he buried his face in her hair. Koga then heard her crying turn into giggling and he pulled his head away to look at her face and saw no evidence of tears at all. She smirked at him and put her palm to his chest.

"Tag, now you're it", she shoved him away, turned and ran off into the forest leaving a stunned Koga behind.

"That girl", he growled scratching his head, Koga then burst out laughing, "I've never been duped like that before!", he took off after Inuyasha growing even more attached to her.

Late in the evening they both retired to Koga's personal den for the night, after their little game. Inuyasha lay down on the same spot last night, the furthest side of the fur bed. Koga took off his top again and noticed Inuyasha sneaking looks at him, but choose to not say anything this time.

"Don't you dare try to molest me again while I sleep", she threatened.

"I wasn't molesting you, I was trying to kiss you, there's a difference", Koga lay on his side staring at her back, "And just try to stop me".

If looks could kill the wolf would be dead three times over with the heated glare Inuyasha just gave him. "Okay fine I won't", he waited a little for her to fall completely asleep before crawling over and wrapping her arms around her to cuddle like the night before, "As if". Inuyasha surprisingly slept unaware of why she rested so comfortably without waking.

* * *

**So I guess this is a story now since some people seem to like it. There will be no Miroku, Sango, or Shippo in this, but Sesshomaru will come into play later.**

**Sesshomaru's intentions are not what she thinks they are, a little spoiler for you.**

**Next up Courting Phase 2 Flowers and Gifts**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


End file.
